vigil off the gutter mouthed angle
by Midtnight
Summary: Ezio is broken and seeks out those he trusts. Can they heal him of a hurt that goes far beyond the grisly wounds his flesh has suffered and can those he loves find a way to live with each other (Ezio/Rosa/Leonardo) rated m for three way goodness, blood, Rosa's language and references to rape
1. prolog

His blood ran like scalding rivulets down his trembling back. Biting down on his lower lip he tasted more coppery blood, as his teeth cut through the tender flesh. No he would not cry, he would not scream and whimper when the heavy cell door opened again.

Shifting he pressed his fever hot cheek against the slick stone, trying to pull his body into a tolerable position, but between the rusty rings that held his knees secured to the floor and spread wide and the chain holding his wrists out in front of him. There were only two choices, on his knees, exposed and open or on his side where his hip would cramp and burn from the impossible angle.

Closing his eyes, he shuttered as the cold filled him, he felt like a cup where his sanity clung to the rim, just waiting for that last drop of pain that would flood him, spilling everything on the foul stone-floor. Sleep, he needs to sleep, if only for a moment, he had not slept in so much time that he could no longer recall when he had slept last.

Keys jangled outside the heavy door, burying his face in his elbow he bid down on the already broken skin, drawing yet more blood, as he stifled his screams of terror.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to curl up, or at least close his leg, and hide the fact that he was naked, but the chains were too tight, too tight to allow him to hide anything.

- No... no...no...no

His head shook from side to side as he shivered, and pleaded

- No...No...not again...no...no more.

The sound of gauntlets being removed all but sent him into total panic, it was starting all over, rough hands would touch and grope, and violate and...

His pleas became a sobbing animal howl, of true pure fear, he could not go through this again...

The rough hands, cupped his chin in a firm grip, trapping him forcing him to lift his head.

Keeping his eyes tightly shut, he had no choice but to obey.

Nein, ich kann das nicht tun ... süße Mutter Maria, es ist mir egal, was du getan hast, oder was du bist ... das ist nicht richtig, das ist nicht Gottes Wille ... Es gibt keine Ehre in diesem ...

The voice of the Templar was soft, and deep, as if he was talking to himself, and not the trembling naked mess before him. Taking the keys the old Templar looks at them and sighs. This is an assassin, an enemy of god and the pope he has sworn to protect and serve, but this ... This was no right.

Enemy the assassin might be, but this was evil.

Keeping one hand on the young man's shivering chin, the old man reached down, and pulling the locking pin from the rod that held the rings securing the assassins knees to the floor, he pushed it through the eyeholes releasing the young man's legs.

no sooner had the rings opened before the assassin curled into a moaning ball, desperately trying to hide his naked shame.

An enemy deserved the respect off a swift death, not this... not this vile evil.

Gentle brushing the long filthy locks of ebony hair from the bruised face, the Templar hissed at the sight.

Huge golden eyes starred up at him with such fear, such utter hopeless, mind numbing terror, that it almost broke the old warrior's heart. He had come here resolved to kill the assassin, but the look in those amber eyes stayed his hand.

The pride was gone, the fire that had smouldered there like molten gold, that inner strength that had marked this assassin as a force to reckon with. All had vanished.

These eyes were now filled with a such hopelessness and mindless fear.. they were the eyes of a broken man.

Slipping the key into the padlock keeping the shackles in place, the old man quickly opened the well-oiled lock, releasing bloodied and raw wrists from the shackles jaws.

- Ssh do not fear, i will not hurt you, ssssch easy.

Speaking in a soft voice as if talking to a frightened child, the old Templar gentle wrapped his cloak around the shivering man, before sitting back on his haunches to consider his options.

Time was off the essence it was already midnight, leaving him with little time if he was to Wisk the assassin away.

- So assassino can you walk?

The haunted terrified eyes never left the Templars face as the assassin slowly pulled himself up off the floor, and into a somewhat sitting position, and for a few moments the old Templar feared that there was nothing human left inside the broken husk.

Then as he was about to repeat the question, the young man nodded: yes...

- Gott sei dank, then follow me, I'll lead you as far as i can, but you will have to find your own way home.

- Why... help?

- This, what the pope has ordered us to do.. it is not right, and i cannot believe that this: gesturing to encompass all the assassins wounds the Templar continued: can be gods will. Even an enemy deserves to mercy off a clean death.

Nodding the assassin seemed to accept the Templers words.

Was this really happening? Could there really exist a merciful soul inside their walls? Or was this just a new elaborate way of torture, would more Templars burst in and start everything all over again if he allowed himself to believe?

The Templar looked so sincere, and. ... the assassins mind struggled to remember, wasn't this the old Templar, whose eyes would fill with tears as he stood guard inside the torture chamber. The one who had suggested, that they showed mercy and just killed him.

- You...are... the one who... cry...for me...

- JA, and now i am the one who will give you a chance to escape. Once you have dressed i will lead you to a little known passage, which leads to a cave just outside of Roma...

Rising the old Templar moved to a chest in the far corner off the cell, and giving it a solid kick with his nail studded boot, he shattered the lid.

The assassin's eyes widened, as the Templar retrieved his white robes, armour and. ... mio dio, his weapons.

It was all there even his hidden blade and the throwing knives.

Placing the pile down in front of the assassin, the Templar stepped back and turned his broad back to the man, giving him as much privacy as possible without leaving the cell.

Starring at the mass off clothing laying before him, the assassin licked his cold lips, as he pulled his right hand out off the Templars cloak. The broken fingers had curled into a crippled claw, rendering them useless.

- Can you dress yourself?

The question was spoken in the same deep soft voice, yet it drew a pitiful whimper from the assassin's lips.

- No... my hands... i can't... tie the straps please... will you help?

Nodding the Templar turned, and kneeled in front of the broken man, and pulling the inner tunic from the pile off cloth and metal, he gentle slipped it over the assassins head...

Leaning against the wall off the narrow tunnel, the assassin groaned softly, pain filled every movement with fire, but there was no choice but to push on. The Templar would guide him to a tunnel, but from there he would be on his own. Pushing down the sudden stab off fear the assassin pushed out from the wall and limped after the Templar.

He was alone, wounded and weak in the city off his mortal enemies, indeed at the mercy of an enemy, and he had to find his way home, only he had no home...

- Here, through this crack... i realise that it will be painful for you to squeeze through, but... it's the best i can do. In any case, it is only a short part off the way. This crack opens out into an ancient tunnel which will take you out of the city. Ahh here it is.

Stopping in front of a stack off crates the old Templar put his shoulder against them, pushing them out from the roughhewn stone wall and revealing a narrow fissure just wide enough to let the slender assassin squeeze through, in the stone.

Standing back up the old Templar found himself meeting the young assassins eyes once more.

The light has returned a little, but it stills seemed a miracle that he is even able to walk.

Stepping back he watches the assassin approach the crevice, examinating it in the flickering light of their only torch.

Pulling up the beaked hood, the assassin turns to face him once more.

- Grazie... i don't know what else to... say, but Grazie... will you be safe?

Nodding at the concern in the broken whisper the old man smiled warmly.

- Prego, young killer yes i will be safe. After all you had already thrown you bonds when i arrived to carry out the orders of IL Pape. I never even saw the hand that slammed me into the wall knocking me out... for all i know you could have had help...

A soft sigh and the ghost off a smile were the only reply, as the young man leaned heavily against the wall.

Shaking his head the Templar cursed, the young assassin looked ready to drop, and it was still winter outside. Yet his hands were tied, both his sons were Templars and to betray his wove's for an assassin was just unthinkable, all he could do was give the broken man as much off a chance as possible.

Pulling his cloak off, he draped it over the assassins shivering shoulders once more, before dropping his florin filled pouch into a pocket off the assassins robe.

- Here it's not much, but it will buy you shelter to heal for a few weeks... find a safe place to heal, and the Go home, marry and raise a brood off children, do you hear me, leave this life behind. Or we will kill you... now go dawn draws near.

Giving the young man's shoulder a light push, the Templar watched him simple nod and turn to the crevice sliding halfway into the crack he suddenly stopped and turned to meet the Templars eyes one last time.

- If ever you decide to leave the Borgia clutches or... Need help. Then seek me out, i am... Ezio Auditore and i will repay you kindness...

translations

**Nein, ich kann das nicht tun ... süße Mutter Maria, es ist mir egal, was du getan hast, oder was du bist ... das ist nicht richtig, das ist nicht Gottes Wille ... Es gibt keine Ehre in diesem ...**

no i can't do this... sweet mother Mary, i don't care what you have done, or what you are...this is not right this is not god's will... there is no honor in this...


	2. Chapter 1

ok first off this is my first fan fiction ever sooo you know the drill be gentle with the virgin….

I own nothing but the musings off my own mind, all characters belong to their creators.

This is rated m for sexual content between consenting adults, references to rape, torture and blood.

The icy winter winds had brought snow and sleet with them, covering Venice in a pristine shroud, as the depth off winter approached. it was by far the coldest winter in the last thirty years, even the slow moving canals were beginning to ice over. Leaning against his bedrooms windowsill, Leonardo sighed. Dawn was painting the perfect untouched rooftops in pale golden hues. But the artist was left cold by the beauty of the sight.

His thoughts were sombre, this morning marked the beginning off the third month of Ezio's absence. An absence that, was beginning to wear the artist down.

Running his fingers through his long golden hair, Leonard stepped back, and pulled the shutters closed, shut but not locked. It would not do to have Ezio come to his window in need, and have him find it barred.

Heading down the stairs Leonardo rubbed his eyes, banishing tears that threatened to spill.

His lover would return, he had sworn it as they had lain in the sheets rumpled from there last night of passion, his ebony hair spread across Leonardo's pillows as he whispered.

_- i will only be gone a month this time, it's only a scouting of the basilica and Roma. Nothing dangerous._

Nothing dangerous, well if he returned he would most definitely be in for a serious tongue-lashing... if he ever returned... No Leonardo would not doubt, Ezio Auditore had promised to return, and Leonardo would not doubt

The day had come and gone quietly, and despite his sombre mood, or perhaps because off it, Leonardo had managed to complete two commissions, and he had made great progress on the third. Putting down his brushes, and palette, Leonardo stepped back to look at the portrait. Nodding in approval, he picked up the palette once more, the eyes were good, he had finally managed to catch the twinkle of life in them, now he needed to work on the lips.

Rummaging through the small jars of pigment on the table he muttered softly to himself

- dam mess now where is that ochre... aah there and the crimson...

A deep racking cough whipped Leonardo's head up. It had come from the upstairs bedroom, but he had no servants here... so the sound could only mean...

- oddio... Ezio!

The words spilled unbidden from his lips as he raced up the stairs two steps at a time. His heart pounded in his chest like a trapped animal, as he slammed open the door. Only to freeze in place.

The room was lit only by the window, where the open shutters allowed the pale cold winter light in, even as it let clumps off snow fall into the room, to melt into little puddles on the wooden floor. And the warm golden glow of the fire place's roaring flames, as they fought the biting cold.

There on the line where pale grey light melted into the warm golden glow, knelt a hooded figure. He knelt on the floor with his hunched back turned against the window, facing the heat of the fire, his achingly familiar aquiline profile illuminated by the flames as his glowed hands rubbed his own arms slowly in an obvious attempt to bring warmth into them.

The white of his ripped and shredded assassins robe, had long since vanished beneath a thick layer of grey and rusty brown dirt, and only the bright red off his sash remained slightly recognisable.

- Ezio...

Nothing, there were not even the slightest sign that the hunched over figure had heard him.

Shuttering at the complete lack of a reaction, Leonardo bit his already gnawed down nails, as he tried to decide on the best form off action.

This was a trained killer, a predator in human form, but a predator none the less. Stomping down his desire to rush to Ezio, Leonardo bit his lower lip, as he in his mind heard Ezio's warning once more.

_- please Leonardo, we assassins do not react like other men, we act first. please amico mio never just rush to my side, try to insure that i realize that it is you. i would never forgive myself if i should come to cause you any harm._

Swallowing down the sudden rush of fear, the artist rubbed his eyes, it didn't take a genius to see that something had gone horribly wrong, Ezio was after all a month overdue. But what? If the tormented assassins mind had finale snapped from the constant strain, it might leave Leonardo with a wounded lion in human form. Yet despite the danger it was also obvious that Ezio was in distress, and needed help.

Driven by the sense of dire urgency Leonardo ventured yet another step closer to the huddled shivering figure, as he called out once more.

- Ezio... caro mio. Please Ezio look at me.

Heavy drops of water clung to the edge of the beaked hood, like glittering diamonds, as the kneeling assassin turned slowly towards the artist. For one frozen second of fear, the flames off the fireplace, reflected off the assassins eyes, giving the impression that Leonardo was looking into a daemons fiery eyes across a pitch black abyss, as glistening drops of fiery liquid fell from there perch on the hood.

- Ezio?

The spectres pale lips moved as if to speak, but nothing but a deep racking cough came, each cough jerking the assassins body as if an angry child were shaking a marionette.

Gone were the fear and uncertainty, Ezio needed him! Four great strides bought Leonard through the room to kneel at the now wheezing man's side, his hand already reaching out to his lover, as the throat closing stench enveloped him.

Blood, the coppery stench of blood mixed with the foul odour off old sweat, and sickness covered the form in front of him, halting Leonardo's hand a mere breath away, as if he had been stopped by a physical barrier. Fear made his voice thin, and threatened to make his voice crack as Leonardo asked.

- Ezio? Dio mio, what has happened to you?

The hood sank, ever so slightly, deepening the shadow within, as if to better hide the assassin, as he whispered.

- Borgia...

The word was barely more than a groan, yet it sent icy claws down Leonardo's spine, and clenched things deep in his chest painfully. so that was where Ezio had been, at the mercy off the Borgia bastardos...

The very though filled Leonard with a barely restrainable urge to wrap himself around the assassin and just hold him, yet something still held him back. Some indefinable quality radiated from the hunched man, and held the artist back.

Instead Leonardo reached up into the darkness off the hood with trembling hands. His left hand gently cupping the sharply defined chin off the assassin as this right pulled the soaked filthy cloth back, exposing Ezio to the golden light.

The sight drew a low hiss from the artist. Deep almost black bruising covered the right side of a face that looked like it had had all excess flesh melted off it. A long puss filled scab covered the left cheekbone, and blood had flowed from a cut at his hair line to slick down his dark hair in a matt lump.

Yet horrible as these wounds were, it was the look in Ezio's golden eyes that all but froze the artists blood.

Gone was the fire that had always burned there. No matter the severity of the wounds, there had always been that glow off life, but not now, now it was desperate need, pain and something Leonardo couldn't define, that shone out at him through the fever, and it scared him to no end, as it flooded the golden orbs.

- Leonardo?...

- Yes Ezio, I'm here...

- Leonardo, i... please can i stay. ... here... just... one... night...please...i need...

The words were spoken in such a broke voice, that it felt wrong to the artist that blood didn't stain the pale lips.

- amico mio, non, mi amore, you know very well that my home is yours too... just tell me what you need...

A look of such timid fear flickered through the assassins eyes as he seemed to decide, whether what he was about to say would anger his lover. And finale deciding to trust the love he felt from Leonardo, Ezio spoke.

- I need rest... and...Rosa... please Leonardo... i need you... to bring her. ...here... please...i need...i need. ...you... both : Tears spilled from Ezio's eyes as he spoke in a broken whisper, his voice strained and hoarse: Please. ... i... mi amore.. please... i

His head dropped to his chest, as the first sob shook through him, and tears began to flow in honest.

It was a sight that threatened to shatter Leonardo's heart, and it made all hesitation melt. This was no heartless killer, no man made predator, this was Ezio, the man he loved, and he needed him.

Wrapping strong arms around the sobbing man, Leonardo just held him close, softly stroking the sodden raven hair, and whispering gentle words, as Ezio crumbled into him, his left hand gripping the thin fabric off Leonardo's shirt, as he pressed himself as close to the heat off the artist as possible.

- Ssssch...Ssssch Ezio, you are safe now, no matter what has happened it's over now, and you are safe here.

Leonardo's heart all but broke, as he held the man he loved, and all he could do, was hold Ezio, and whisper gentle into his frigid hair, time and again.

Slowly after what felt like an eternity, the sobbing stopped, as Ezio lifted his head to lock haunted eyes with his beloved artist.

- please... Leo... I'm begging... you... get my... Rosa... i..i...

The burning need in his eyes were too intense for Leonardo to ignore, the Assassin had obviously been through hell, and if having them both in the same house was what he needed then Leonardo would not deny him.

Pressing a soft kiss into the man's freezing cold hair Leonardo sighed: Bene... i will get her, but only if you swear to stay here in front of the fire... Ezio?

- yes... yes... I'll stay...

Laying a last kiss on Ezio's forehead, Leonardo rose to look down at the slumped man. Ezio had always seemed so strong to him, larger than life, strong no matter what were done to him, and yet, now here he was, so very fragile, so... broken.

Moving to the bed Leonard pulled the heavy blanket off, and returning to the kneeling assassin, he quickly draped it over his shaking shoulders.

Ezio's eyes starred unseeingly into the rolling flames as he whispered:

- Leo... please... leave the window open... i... please...

He didn't say anything else, but Leonard still heard the fears in his voice.

- Bene, I'll leave it just stay close to the fire...


	3. Chapter 2

The heavy sleet that covered everything clung to Leonardo's long crimson cloak, as he hurried through the narrow alleys and across the small plaza that lay between the thieves headquarter and his own home. The cold made his breath rise in thick white clouds, normally it would have been a sight that would have amused him, but not today. Not when all he could see in his mind's eye were the glowing fear in his beloveds eyes.

Casting a quick glance over his shoulder, to assure himself that he was indeed alone in the narrow ally, before he quickly fished the small key from his pouch, and unlocked the door.

The small innocent looking door opened smoothly on silent hinges, allowing the artist to slip into the noisy halls off the thieves' house. All eyes lifted from their respective tasks, only to return to their own business as the artist was recognised and greeted. Smiling at the many greetings Leonardo stopped one of the young novices with a genteel hand on the girls shoulder, as she tried to hurry by.

- Please child, tell me is Madonna Rosa here? I need to see her urgently!

- Urgently? ? What matter could bring you here in such a frazzled state maestro?

Her voice was smooth and effortless with the merest hint of laughter in it, even as she drowned out the noises of the hall.

Letting go of the child, Leonardo turned in time to see Rosa reclining gracefully on the railing of the open second floor balcony. She was dressed as always in tight fitted leather which left no doubt as to the fitness of her slender long limbed body. Bowing slightly, Leonardo meet her piercing black eyes, she was in one word beautiful. And had women been in his taste Leonardo would certainly have been tempted by her large almond shaped eyes, full soft looking lips and smooth luminous olive skin. Her delicate heart shaped face, were simple enhanced by the way her unadorned braid pulled her long glistening hair back. Stunning she might be, yet this was not what had attracted Ezio to the feisty thief, it was her keen mind, her quiet strength and unbridled tongue that had drawn the eye and heart of the assassin. Ezio had in her found his strong female counterpart, and now he needed her strength, more than ever.

- Rosa.. i... he is back, and he is begging you to come. Please he needs you.

- He is back! Where is he, is he Hurt? where has he been all this time?

She didn't wait for Leonardo to answer her barrage of questions, before she threw her leg over the railing, and leapt from the balcony, to land with a dancers grace and balance. Crossing the floor quickly she grabbed Leonardo's hands locking eyes with the man she unwillingly shared Ezio with, letting him see the urgency that suddenly filled her too.

- Please maestro be honest, he is wounded, si?

Nodding Leonardo held her dark and intense gaze, as she pressed on: It is bad, si? Will we need herbs?

- Yes i think so, but i must confess that his need to see you send me here before i had a chance to examine him. That said, he told me that he has been in the hands of the Borgia spawn... yes we will need herbs, most likely all you can find. And anything you have to make bandages with. oh and any spare blankets you can find, i think he has been swimming in one of the canals, he was in any case completely soaked.

- oddio, No...Wait here... it won't take long.

The winter sky had darkened the clouds to deep purplish pewter, as the Day was coming to an end. Moving in silence the cloak covered pair walked briskly through the encroaching gloom. To the casual observer they would simply appeared to be a maestro and his apprentice on their way back from market, laden as they were with heavy bags and parcels. But as they turned the last corner, the slender youth stopped, and quickly melted into the shadow off a broken cart, while gesturing for the artist to continue on.

Nodding Leonardo resumed walking, quickly picking up his pace as he neared the door to his home.

Smiling to herself Rosa watched the slender man as he walked briskly through the freshly fallen snow, even from this distance she could see the golden sheen of his long blond hair. Ah and those glistening violet blue eyes off his, so filled with life and a fierce intelligence, yet utterly devoid of guile. Yes, it was a small wonder that he had captured the heart off a man like Ezio. In fact if Leonardo had in anyway been attracted to women she would not have refused him either.

Sighing she watched him pause at the locked door, obviously waiting for her to give him a sign on whether they had been followed or not.

Aaah the capriciousness of the gods was a constant cause of wonder. Slithering from the shadows Rosa signalled for the artist to go in as she ran towards him, with catlike grace.

The big room which made up the main room and studio, was filled with a pleasant dry heat, as she entered and closed the thick oak door behind her. Setting the bags on the floor she quickly lifted the crossbar into place, and pushed the locks home. Then hoisting the bags to her shoulder once more, she snatched up a medium sized copper pot as she followed the narrow hips off Leonardo up the stairs.

The bed room had grown darker since Leonardo had left, the early evening sky no longer bright enough to lend any light to the scene inside. Stepping in and to the side, he made room for Rosa to follow him as he scanned the apparently empty room.

- Ezio?...: Sudden waves of fear filled Leonardo as he tried to make his eyes penetrate the deepening shadow. Could he have left? no why would he have done that? but where...

And then he saw...

At first glance he was nothing but a pile off rags, but once seen the illusion was broken. Gentle touching Rosa's arm, Leonardo gestured to the form hurtled in the darkest corner off the room.

Ezio had pushed himself into the deepest shadow, he could find, before wrapping himself in the blanket.

- Ezio? I'm Back... i brought Rosa...

The tentative voice moved close, Ezio knew that he knew it, yet his dazed mind was working too slowly. Rosa the name filled him with images of playful black eyes, and slender fingers tangled in his hair. Rosa he needed her... and Leo... it was his Leonardo who was speaking to him in the same soft voice one would use on a frightened child.

Forcing his eyes to open, Ezio, wanted to rub at them, but his shoulders were too stiff and ached too deeply for him to even begin to lift his hands, with incidentally also throbbed and burned. Blinking instead, Ezio finally managed to focus on the two forms just outside of easy reach.

Wetting his lips with what tasted suspiciously like blood, all he could manage was a weak whispered

- Rosa... Leo... i...

Closing the distance between them Rosa laid a gentle warm hand on his icy cheek.

- Oddio Ezio! what happened?

- i. ... failed... i. ... ..i...

- ssssch mi amore, don't... just rest... you are safe now... you can tell us all of it once you have rested.

- yes Ezio you can rest now we will take care of you.

Careful hands pulled him closer, until he rested against them both, safely cocooned between them. Even the pain from the numerous wounds and injuries couldn't penetrate the feeling of being home as it settled over the exhausted assassin. This was where he belonged, in the arms off those he trusted and loved with his entire being.

Tears came once more, flowing in scalding lines, down his freezing cheeks. Safe, finally after an eternity in hell had he reached a heaven he had thought forever beyond him. Clinging to both their warm bodies, he let go of the first layers of pain that had wrapped itself around him. Here he didn't have to be strong, here he could finale allow himself to acknowledge, the damage done to his body and mind. And after the constant fear off them being captured it was enough just to know that they were alive, and seemed safe, to make the enormous tension that held him in its clutches finally dissolve allowing him to relax.

Slowly the heat from their bodies began to force the cold induced numbness away, once more awakening the nerves in his body. Pain pure and undiluted roared through him as a hand grazed an infected burn on his shin, drawing an agonized whimper from his raw lips.

It was such a small sound, so innocent, yet it gave birth to a frenzied activity. Strong arms slipped under his skinless back and swollen knees, igniting agony so strong, it refused to form sound. And all he was left with was black and white stars, bursting in front of his eyes and the burning taste of bile in his mouth, as he gasped for air while Leonardo carried him to the bed.

The mattress was soft and comfetable, he knew that it was, yet now it felt more like a bed of red hot nails, as his raw and bloodied back connected with it. This time the cry spilled easily from his lips as his back arched in an effort to escape.

- ssssch Ezio... don't fret... please.

Slender cool fingers flew over his armour releasing worn clasps and poorly bound straps, it was only a matter of minutes, but to Ezio it felt like an eternity, as he fought to stay still under their hands.

The cold air, made him shiver and his Teeth clatter as his robes and tunic were removed.

- Cold... so... cold.. Leo... please,: His hand moved weakly as he gestured towards the cherry red embers in the fireplace. It was not that it had burned out, it was just that his body felt like he was still swimming in the freezing water of the grand canal.

- Yes i know carro mio, just let me get this wet clothes off you first.

Leonardo's strong hands wrapped around the soaked leather, of his left boot, pulling Ezio's attention back to what was happening to his equipment and cloth.

Fear instantly brought a razor focus to the assassin, Leonardo was preparing pull his boots off, not knowing the state of Ezio's feet. Yet the boots had to come off, Ezio knew that, and so he kept his pleas silent.

Pressing his teeth together and squeezing his eyes shut, Ezio couldn't keep himself from whimpering, as the boot was pulled clear, taking most of the skin on his foot sole with it, in a sudden burst of whit hot agony.

Blinking against the encroaching darkness, Ezio couldn't keep from smiling down at the petrified look off horror on Leonardo's face. His gentle artist was reduced to tears as he whispered: I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry: over and over again.

Reaching out towards the artist Ezio whispered: Il mio ...dolce... Leonardo... you are. ... not... the cause... it was... the... Borgia.. bastardo... he mmmh

The racking cough caught him off guard, as it ripped through him lifting off the already soaked sheets. Shivering Ezio heaved for air, between each cough oblivious to anything but the all-consuming need to breathe, and the agony it brought to his shattered ribs to do so. Four hands descended on him, lifting him from the mattress, rubbing the small patches off unhurt skin on his back and chest, and finale holding him up as his own strength failed...

Air cool and soft filled his aching chest, slowly everything flowed back into focus, bringing with it the many different layers off pain, which covered him.

Soft arms lifted him as a warm glass was held against his cold lips.

- Please Ezio drink this it will take the pain and allow you to rest... Please

Rest, oh how he wanted to rest, and heal, and be safe. His lips parted allowing Rosa to pour the warm sweet tasting liquid into his mouth, it was warm and coated his raw throat as he swallowed it, its pleasant heat pooling in his empty stomach soothing an ache he had long forgotten.

The heat seemed to grow, and fill him, relaxing him against the slender warmth of Leonardo's chest, once more, as Rosa's fingers caressed his face, and hair.

Darkness loomed but it was the safe darkness off being home in the arms of those who loved him, and it was a darkness he was glad to embrace.

White sands spread out before him, in a vast wasteland, while bright golden and white eagles circled lazily above him.

he heard their cries beaconing him to join them, to soar, as they did, and it flooded his soul with longing.

One great eagle dove.

But to shed his flesh would trap him here, lock him here in this wasteland, throwing up his arms he shielded himself from the plummeting eagle screaming: NO.

The eagles curved beak opened emitting a shrill cry, its words clearly heard, as it barely missed his shoulders.

- it must be shed... my son soar free... soar.

- But father, the creed... your vengeance... i cannot shed it yet, i still have need off it.

- nothing is true... all is permissible...

great wings beat, lifting the white dust into a vortex its strength enough to rip flesh from bone, yet it did not touch him as he stood in its eye...

raising naked arms to the roaring fury he threw back his head.

the cry off the eagle faded as darkness grew.


	4. Chapter 3

Biting her lower lip, Rosa meet Leonardo's wide eyed gaze, over the now limp body off their shared lover.

- Dio mio Rosa, what did you give him? I've never seen a man surrender that fast.

- just a little Egyptian poppy milk, diluted with a tinkur off white birch bark, lemon and Acadian honey, but in his state it wouldn't take much to lay him low. Madre di dio look at him, look at what that Bastardo has done to him

Rubbing her face in frustration, she looked back down at the half naked assassin, there was still so much to do.

- Bene Leonardo, help me get the rest of these rags off him. They are filthy, and i fear that they are hiding more injuries.

Their hands move in silent unison as they cut the last bits off cloth from the still assassins body.

Deep and shallow cuts lay over black and purple bruising, and interlaced with cruel lash wounds and burns, his shoulders and elbows swollen and inflamed from the rack and the strappado. And judging from the discoloration both his shoulder blades appeared to be broken. That combined with two deep, and violently inflamed stab wounds, one below his fourth rib, and one piercing his shoulder, both on his right side, summed up the tally for his torso.

Pulling off his right hand glove, Rosa hissed in horror.

- Ooh Ezio what have they done...

Tears blurred everything as she held the ruined limb gentle, his cold blood staining her hands. His nails had been ripped out, the tips burned and all fingers but the thumb broken in at least two places, yet that had not been enough to sate the bloodlust of his torturers, three puss weeping holes showed where three nails had been driven completely through his hand, doing god only knew what damage to the tendons and ligaments.

Looking up at the blood stained artist Rosa whispered: can we save this? what will he do if we have to...

No, she couldn't bring herself to put words to the horrible possibility of amputation. Licking her lips she shared a fear filled look with the equally scared Leonardo.

- No Rosa, we can't do that to him... it would be a far greater mercy to simple kill him, if it comes to that... you do not cut the wings off an eagle, you let it go to god in its full glory.

Kill him.. the words rung through her mind, chilling her to her very core, with the sheer force of their truth. Nodding she gentle rested the hand across Ezio's bruised stomach, before going on to the left. Pulling off the glove she couldn't help but sag in relief. Though the nails had been pulled out, and his palm burned, there were no other damage done to it, this hand at least should heal cleanly. Resting that hand beside him, Rosa looked up to find Leonardo still starring at Ezio's soaked boot with a look of sick horror on his face.

- Leonardo? what wrong?

- if i pull it off I'll take his skin off with it... you think he will forgive me if i cut it off?

- Aaahm no, you know how attached he is to them... it was the last thing his father gave him... just pull it off, the skin will come of no mat how careful you are, it has to.

Holding the gentle artists gaze, Rosa couldn't help but feel for the man, as the hope drained from his beautiful face, darkening the glow of those exquisite blue eyes. It was touching how desperate Leonardo was to avoid causing Ezio pain. This would be almost as painful to Leonardo as it would to Ezio. But it could not be helped, when it came to this type off wounds, the act off mending them was often more painful than having them inflicted.

- Leonardo.. do you want me to do it?

Shame burned his face red as he lowered his head, and nodded : yes please.

Looking down at the ruined body, Leonardo covered his face with his shaking hands.

- mio dio Rosa, how can he still be alive?

Golden light from dozens of candles as well as the roaring fire played off Ezio's glistening wet skin, making each off the crimson lacerations shimmer like a still buried ruby.

Laying the rag she had used to wash the grime and blood off the assassin's body with, back into the weak soapwort solution, Rosa's eyes sought the pale artist.

- haven't you ever seen wounds like this before? i thought you had played Dottore before... to others i mean.

Letting his hands drop to his side, Leonardo sighed: Oh i have seen wounds like these before, but never on the living. once the doge's tortures have reduced a body to this. ... then yes they will be brought here, but only for me to study their anatomy. As to playing dottore to others, no never others, i have merely stitched Ezio's wounds or set a few bones, when he needed me to, never anything this bad...

Her mount gaped open as Rosa starred at Leonardo: so you mean to say that you get there corpses?

Nodding the artist sighed: yes so you see i am of no real use to him right now...

- Wait, you see what the true extent of damage is? i mean under the dio abbandonato skin? oh dalle tette della vergine cazzo.! how can you say that you are off no use... think! Ezio keeps telling me that you are a genius! you dio abbadonato figlio di puttana.

Grabbing Leonardo's collar with a strength her size did not prepare him for, Rosa shook the artist.

- Ezio needs you, i know my herbs but i have no cazzo clue how to treat damage like the one on his hand, or his knee. Leonardo think what do we do!

Think well that was easy for her to say... she...

Insight slapped him square in the face, yes he knew, he knew the bones and paths off the tendons and ligaments.

The body was like a machine in the ways it worked and fit together, all he had to do was apply that knowledge to Ezio's broken form.

Moving his hands like in a daze, Leonardo brushed Rosa's hands aside, as he bent intently over Ezio's still form. There, the signs were clear, lifting Ezio's bleeding broken hand Leonardo's fingers smoothly found the firm bones beneath the cool flesh. the bone off the little finger had twisted as it was broken, yet Leonardo's fingers easily wrenched it back into place, setting the fracture with a tiny crack. Looking up He meet Rosa's suddenly huge and terror filled eyes.

- what are you doing, are you insane?

Grabbing his collar once more, Rosa ripped him away from Ezio with a dark growl...

Gasping as his air was cut off Leonardo struggled against her vicelike grip.

- I'm... I'm... trying to. ... set... his. ...fingers... let...go...Rosa!

Slacking her grip enough to let the now blue tinged artist breath, Rosa snarled: you can't set fingers this ruined!

Meeting her furiously scared gaze, Leonardo Put all his new found conviction into his calm answer.

- well i can!

All strength left her as her fingers released their grip, and fell to her sides. anger washed from her eyes to be replaced by a fragile hope.

- truly? you can give him the use off his hand?

- no

- No!.. what do you mean No?! You just said...

Laying a firm finger across her lips, Leonardo stopped the undoubtedly colourful strand of profanity, before it had a chance to leave her lips, as he snapped: I can't do it alone... I'm hopeless with herbs... sure i can mix any recipe successfully, but what to use when... it's too much like witch craft for me to grasp... But if we work together... then yes, yes i think we can save him.


	5. Chapter 4

The world had boiled down to pain, pain in his heart that threatened to block out the pain that crippled his body. Pain filled him, and defined him, it was all that was and ever had been. pain and cold... yet confusion filled him, as he realised that the cold, that constant bone racking companion that had dulled the ever present agony. Was gone...

Soft warmth cocooned him, soothing the ach in his firmly wrapped joints, but making the burns covering his legs throb. Moving slightly deeper into the blissful familiar softness, he sighed, he knew this warm haven well, this was Leonardo's bed, with its surplus of wool filled pillows and the enormous heavy wool stuffed cover.

A hand, soft and tentative, rested on his brow, as a soft and familiar voice spoke...

Yet the words and there meaning eluded him.

The hand moved from his brow, to slide below the screaming muscles of his neck, lifting him so a warm cup could be pressed against his broken lips.

The fluid was hot and sweet, and he could not hold a soft moan of pleasure back as the lemony honey liquid coated his raw throat.

- aaah you liked that didn't you mi amore... good it will help you, return to us. come drink just a little more.

Rosa...Her voice wrapped itself around the jumbled mass of thoughts and skinless emotions that filled him, and brought a soothing calm.

Slowly opening his burning eyes, Ezio groaned at the bright glare from countless candles, as he blinked against them.

Ezio? are you with me amore?

- Rosa... : name rolled slowly off his swollen tongue, as he finally managed to focus on her dark golden beauty: ti... amore..

-I love you too, my gentle assassino: bowing she laid a warm soft kiss on his lips, holding it long enough for him to melt into it, luxuriating in the simple feeling of her skin against his.

Rising back up Rosa turned, and called out to Leonardo: maestro come quick he is awake...

The sound of feet racing up the stair two and three steps at a time, reverberated through the house, just seconds before Leonardo burst in through the bedroom door, with a look of such heart wrenching joy on his face, that it made Ezio smile despite the pain from his cracked lips.

- Leonardo... mi amore...

The movement was nothing more than a weak twitch of his hand, but it seemed to pull Leonardo into the room, to kneel between Rosa and the bed stand, his large strong hands cradling Ezio's bruised jaw.

- Ezio... mi amore caro... you... you...

The words lost all meaning as Leonardo's lips found Ezio's in a kiss as soft and chaste as the one Ezio had just shared with Rosa, and sighing Ezio let himself melt once more.

Pulling away, before the need for air could make Ezio cough again, Leonardo cupped Ezio's cool chin and capturing the assassins golden eagle eyes, he whispered: i missed you so mi amore, i was beginning to fear you lost.

- for a while... i was... but i could not... abandon... you two... without you...i ...

Ezio's mind was swimming with exhaustion and he could feel his body begin to tremble with cold, but there was so much he wanted to tell them, so much he had to let them know, his lips trembled as he began.

At first the words refused to form, but sheer need forced them past his raw throat and into the flames of the love that kept him safe.

- I. .. was... so.. careful, and... then i...came across...Rodrigo... praying... alone...i... curse my foolish pride... i could not resist...but...

His voice trailed off into a pained silence, as his red rimmed eyes begged forgiveness of those who he feared he had let down.

- oh mio dolce assassino, you walked into a trap.

Nodding Ezio seemed to fall in on himself: yes... i failed... i..

Rosa's fingers stroked Ezio's cheek, a look of softness in her dark eyes: you are but a man tesoro, and Rodrigo simple knew that. There is no shame in that...

The bed shifted as Leonardo moved around it, and slipped under the heavy cover, sitting back against the wall, and letting Ezio crawl into his lap, creating a spot for Rosa to fit into, effectively wrapping both their bodies around the wounded assassin, offering silent support.

- They... hurt me... but they...

The fingers of his right fingers twitched weakly, as if the memory made the pain worse.

- they never asked anything... they just...kept hurting... cutting... burning. ... whipping...ra...

The trembling grew, and Ezio curled into as much off a ball as his swollen joints, and the bodies that held him, would allow. Hiding his face against Rosa's soft side, he fought to stifle the sobs that spilled from his lips. As gentle hands sought to sooth him.

- i... i just... wanted it all... to end... i...just... wanted to die...

- Ssssch, it's over now, you escaped...

Looking at the broken body that pressed its skinless and bandaged swathed back against him, Leonardo stopped, growing silent for a few seconds, before the question spilled unbidden from his lips.

- Ezio.. how did you escape?

- I. . there was one... guard...he... they... non.. i cant not... yet.. i..

Burrowing deeper into the heat off their bodies, Ezio's shoulders began to shake with the strength of his sobs, and muffled cries...


	6. Chapter 5

Dawn had long since broken, yet there was still no rest for the exhausted artist, flicking a stray lock of honey golden hair out of the way, he bowed over the wooden frame once more. The framework was done now he needed fix some sort of cloth over it, something that would allow enough light to filter through to keep Ezio calm, but keep the icy winter air out. Looking over the meagre choices Leonardo sighed, the heavy fabrics on his work top, were all too thick, to let in light even after soaking them in olive oil... He needed silk or a fine linen, but.. He had non to spare, and no coin to buy more with.

Desperation began to nip at the heels off the artist as, glimpses of Ezio screaming and weeping in mindless terror, every time they had closed the shutters to keep the by now bitter wind out kept entering his mind. Finale, they had been forced to resort to drugging the frightened man with a large dose off poppy milk, before shutting the shutters. But that would only get them so far, eventually, he would have to be allowed to wake, and then it might start all over again.

Resting his blood-stained hands on the table, Leonardo shuttered, at the sight. Both his hands were dyed red by the blood of his lover, a gruesome reminder off the work it had taken, to piece the man back together.

Shaking his head, Leonardo slumped back into his favourite work chair. To say that Ezio was broken was a gross understatement, the pain from the burns on his legs and hands alone would have been enough to incapacitate any lesser man, and the sheer amount of broken bones... His right hand fingers, both his shoulder blades, the small bone in his left shin, and five ribs. And those were only the ones that Leonardo had been able to feel through the now emaciated flesh. The artist had no doubt that many more bones held those hairline fractures that were only detectable if the flesh were stripped from the bone. Rubbing his cold fingers together, Leonardo forced down the fear that the two stab wounds might have already turned too poisonous for Ezio to survive them.

He had cut out as much off the dead tissue as he could find, and now the wounds no longer reeked, but only time would tell whether they still bleed thick white puss.

At least the multitude off shallow cuts and deep bruises, didn't seem too complicated, Rosa had seemed utterly convinced that all they needed were ointment, regular clean bandages, and time to heal.

- No... no per favore... non piü...per favore...no

The terrified cries off Ezio, filled the house with a sudden burst off sound, clenching things deep in Leonardo`s chest with vicious pain. Ezio was just dreaming, but still the fear in his voice hurt the artist to his core.

It hurt him deeply enough for Leonardo to slide from his chair, to kneel on the cold terrazzo floor. His sticky hands shook ever so slightly as he clasped them in front of his heart, licking suddenly dry lips, Leonardo found himself doing something he had not done since his mother fell sick all those long years ago.

Leonardo prayed

- dio misericordioso, please... i. . i. . know that in your eyes i am a horrid abomination, a wicked corruptor of youth. but please god i have ever only asked one thing off you, and that one thing you denied me... yet now I'm begging you god. save Ezio, save him, and i will walk away.. i will cease corrupting his purity, and gladly leave him in Rosa's gentle hands such as i should have done years ago... Please god. .. please save him.

- Aaah Sweet Leonardo, i fear that you are praying to the wrong entity, for was it not gods own voice on earth who ordered this done to Ezio? hmm. yes Ezio tried to kill him, granted. But to do what they did to him... for that , that bastardo figlio infiammato di un cane rabbioso puttana. will burn in the deepest layer of HELL.

Startled Leonardo starred up at the furious woman, as her fist slammed into the table, punctuating the last word, and shattering a left over piece of wood, making him jump with the force off her anger.

Scrambling to his feet Leonardo gaped: madre Maria, what has happened? why this anger?

- Why.. why? Did you not hear what Ezio said... or rather what he nearly said?

Confused Leonardo shook his head slightly: I don't follow...

Her eyes, were like bottomless pits off black fire, as Rosa's voice dropped into a low harsh snarl.

- DIO MIO! YOU BLIND STRONZO! They RAPED HIM,

chock instantly stole all strength from Leonardo's legs, slamming him down into his chair, as bile rose to fill his throat. Swallowing He croaked: But. .. i saw no signs.

Rosa stalked back and forth across the floor, looking more like an enraged assassin than a humble thief. The venom in her voice, enough to slay a hundred Borgia's.

- Oh but there are many ways to rape a person, and most doesn't leave scars on the body... but the soul may very well shatter under the weight of shame... You know as well as i do that a man's body can be played like a harp. ... pluck the right strings and his body will betray him, pluck them long and hard enough and even his mind may betray him. Is there a sure way to destroy a mind than to twist pleasure into cold pain?

- oddio no... no not that...

The anger on her face turned into anguish, so suddenly, that it seemed as if Leonardo had imagined the previous anger. Turning from him, she wrapped her arms around herself and crumbled in on herself, as her shoulder began to shake.

She was crying, great silent sobs shaking her slender frame, her entire body screamed for Leonardo to leave her alone, but there was no way, that he could do that. Rising, he approached her slowly, from the side, softly speaking her name: Rosa oh Rosa

Wrapping his arms around her leather clad shoulders, gentle drawing her close. At first she was a stiff unyielding presence in his arms, but little by little she melted, until she gave in and slipping her arms around him, she rested her head against his warm chest, as silent tears flowed freely.

- oh Rosa, I'm certain, that he will return to you, he has too much to live for to die now...

Nodding into his shirt she seemed to relax for a few minutes, and then pushing out slightly, she meet the gentle blue eyes off Leonardo.

- I heard your prayer... you know that i would never come between the two off you... don't you? i am not blind, i see the happiness you share, how much he needs you.

Tears choked him as he looked down at her, seeing the utter guileless honesty in her dark eyes.

- I..I... I don't know what to say... You are a very special woman Rosa...

Shaking her head she gave him a very serious look: No I'm in love with a very special man, and i know that he needs more than i alone can give him, I'm just eternally grateful that the man who holds the other half off Ezio's heart is a man who is so worthy off my respect... i. .. aaah like Ezio i am a creature not comfortable with word... but. .. I have the upmost respect for you, and i would be honoured to count you as my friend... we share a lover who frequently has need off us both, it makes no sense for us not to be friends... there i said it...

Too stunned to find more eloquent words, Leonardo simple smiled and said: i would be honoured to be your friend.

The smile that lit up Rosa's face was one off the most beautiful things Leonardo had ever seen, as all tension finally left her.

Letting go of her, he rubbed sore eyes as he returned to the framework on the table. He still needed silk or linen to cover it in...

- You look troubled,

Nodding absently as he rose to rummage through the linen cabinet, pilling the content on the floor. Turning he held up his hands illustrating his words.

- Yes i need a square of thin silk about this big... it's for the framework, only silk will let in enough light once oiled.

- Silk... well bene why didn't you just say so..

Smiling, she swiftly pulled her stained leather tunic over her head, revealing the thin white silk shift she wore beneath.

- can you use this?

- Yes mio dio, that is perfect, but i can't take that, you need it.

Shrugging Rosa was already halfway out of the flimsy garment, and before he had any more time to object, she had tossed the shift onto the worktable.

- but i wouldn't mind borrowing one of your clean shirts while i clean this...

- aaah of cause, help yourself mio carro, oh and perhaps a pair of pants too?

Smiling at the absent minded artist, as he began securing the cut up shift to the frame, Rosa kneelt at the pile of spilled shirts, swiftly picking one out that looked soft, and warm, before putting the rest back with as soft chuckel. Dio, that man was a loveable mess...


	7. Chapter 6

Afternoon on the second day.

His body burned, with the fires of fever, yet still he shook with cold. Curling into a tight ball around the two burning embers embedded in his right side, he moaned softly.

- It hurts...mio dio...Make it stop... please... it hurts...

a gentle hand stroked through his hair, before a fresh but useless cold cloth were pressed against his forehead, but all it did was make him shiver harder.

- He has been like this all day... i don't know what more to do...

Starring up at Leonardo, Rosa licked her dry lips. she was kneeling on the bed, behind Ezio's back, her hands slowly stroking through the weakly withering man's hair, and holding a cool cloth to his forehead.

Nodding Leonardo knelt on the floor beside the bed, bringing his face level with Ezio's

- Ezio? can you hear me? Please Ezio, mi amore look at me..

Nothing.

Reaching up Leonardo treaded his fingers through the pale assassin's hair, gentle turning his head up for him to get a better look at his face. And what Leonardo saw terrified him.

Ezio's skin had become completely white, his eyes seemed to have sunk into the black circles around them, and his lips had turned a pale icy blue.

- Madre Maria, Quick help me roll him to his back.

A pained whimper passed through Ezio's lips, and his hand twitched weakly, as if trying to stop the pair from moving him, but he was just too feverish to do anything.

Settling the assassin on his back, Leonardo pulled a knife from the basket and quickly sliced through the bloody stiff bandage covering the stab wound just below his 4th rib.

The wound was the length off Leonardo's hand, and angled down across his ribs, showing the bone through the discoloured flesh. Holding his breath Leonardo probed the deep reeking wound, with a rising sense of dread. The flesh was dying, quickly turning black, and it smelled like meat rotting in the sun.

- Dio mio...

Fighting not to panic, Leonardo turned to the other deeper cut, in Ezio's shoulder. He had already cleaned it once, but...

The bandages parted easily below Leonardo's trembling fingers, revealing what he feared to find...

The wound was only three fingers wide, but it pierced all the way to Ezio's collarbone, and it too reeked with the layer off thick dead flesh covering it. Pressing down on the flesh, Leonardo could not suppress a gagging sound, as thick puss and coagulated blood burst forth, from the gaping maw.

- No...No...no please... no more...please...

Ezio's head whipped from side to side as his hand clawed feebly at the thick covers, trying in vain to reach the source off his pain.

- Ssssch mi amore, be still, i... i...

Leonardo's voice trailed into silence as he watched his beloved fighting to draw in even the shallowest off breaths. Gentle resting his hands on Ezio's freezing chest, Leonardo could not keep tears from spilling as he felt Ezio's heart racing against his hand. guilt filling Leonardo like bitter wine, if he had stayed instead of leaving to deliver those two paintings, yet they had also needed the money to buy more food and supplies. Yet now the heavy pouch at his waist seemed insignificant...

His eyes burned as he meet Rosa's terrified gaze: i don't know... i... I'm sorry... i...

- No..No No chiudi la bocca. not another word... We cannot give up on him, not like this. he is not one off your dam corpses to discard as...

- corpse that's it! the flesh is dead!.

Vaulting to his feet, Leonardo looked manic as he raced from the bedroom, muttering loudly to himself, leaping down the stairs, Leonardo sprinted through his work space vaulting over the cluttered main table, scattering his projects to the wind. But in his hast he didn't notice.

Bursting into the back room where Leonardo kept his autopsy tools, he stopped for just a few seconds, orienting himself as he scanned the cluttered room for the glass jar he needed

- Aaah here we are.

Grabbing the small round jar, from its place on the shelf beside the jar containing the dead sparrow he had found a few days ago. Leonardo spun and sprinted back through the workshop, trampling several models. Clutching the small jar to his chest Leonardo leaped up the steps.

The sound of Leonardo bursting into the room, tore a startled yelp from Rosa.

- Rosa do you trust me?

- Yes... Leonardo, what are you talking about...

Her eyes flickered from the strangely elated look on the artists face, to the glass jar clutched in his hands as if it was the very apple of Eden. Uncertainty filled her as she focused on, the Jar.

The jar appeared to be filled with some milky white substance, but Leonardo' possessive grasp made it impossible to see the content clearly.

- Leonardo... what is in that jar? what are you planning?

Fear made her voice shrill.

Biting down on his lower lip Leonardo held the Jar out for Rosa to see it withering content.

- its maggots, they consume dead flesh...

Rosa's eyes grew to thrice there normal size, as realisation dawned and turned into stunned comprehension off what Leonardo was proposing.

- Leonardo!? what are you saying...

- I'm saying that I'm going to place..

Sitting on the floor, Leonardo blinked up at the spinning room. His jaw hurt. Why did his jaw hurt, reaching up the artist rubbed the already swollen flesh.

Looking up, Leonardo froze. Rosa crouched on the bed, blocking his view off Ezio. a low growl rolling off her lips as she stayed there fists ready to lash out again.

- I will kill you... do you hear me... i will...

- Rosa..: Keeping his voice low and even, Leonardo pulled himself up, and though he felt more than just a little unsteady on his feet, he towered over the irate thief as his own fury build, spilling into his posture and voice

- Ezio is dying, we are running out of options... now unless you can come up with a better way to save him, i will advise you to move aside, before i toss you in the street! do you understand me thief!

Rosa's eyes narrowed to tiny black slits, and her lips curled back into an animal snarl, every muscle in her body tense and ready.

Fine if that was what she wanted!

Setting the jar that he had miraculously managed to keep a hold off on the nightstand, Leonardo turned his back on the bed and the snarling woman, there would only be this one chance. Letting his shoulders' slump, as if in defeat, Leonardo used the movement to keep his hand hidden from the enraged thief. And silently begging Ezio's forgiveness for the pain he was about to inflict on him, Leonardo lashed out with his left hand, grabbing the pot off lemon and honey infusion from the nightstand. And in one smooth movement he flung the content into Rosa's face drenching both her and Ezio in the warm fluid.

The infusion clung to the feisty woman's face, stinging her eyes mercilessly blinding her with the tears and the pain.

Following the spinning off his body Leonardo grabbed the shrieking woman by her shoulders, pulling them both to the floor, where he wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him in a bear hug.

- Rosa enough, listen to me, the maggots have been used for thousands of years... and... STOP SQUIRMING... Listen Rosa, if i hurt him... you can kill me okay... Please Rosa Listen to me! the maggots won't hurt him, they only eat the dead flesh, and clean the wound.. they...

a pained whimper froze the struggling duo in place, as they both starred at the withering assassin

- Cazzo the lemon juice!

The fight forgotten, Leonardo pushed the small woman from his grip and scrambled to reach Ezio.

- mio dio, im sorry... im sorry... I'm sorry.. I'm sorry...

His hands shook as he struggled to clean as much lemon juice off the raw body as fast as possible, and pull the soaked bandages off.

Slender hands moved alongside Leonardo's, glancing quickly at her determined face, Leonardo quietly realised that Ezio's anguished moans had done what his word couldn't.

The maggot in her hand was barely bigger than a grain off corn, its wiggling movement barely registering in her skin, yet the thought off dozens of them feeding beneath a bandage, eating the flesh as it died, made bile rise in her throat.

Tipping her hand she let it drop into the gaping maw, and looking up she locked eyes with Leonardo, his clear blue eyes a mirror for the fear she felt herself.

But fear would not save Ezio, only knowledge would save his life now.

Biting down on her lower lip, Rosa struggled in vain to keep in those words she felt burning in her throat.

- If he dies... Leonardo... if this kills him...

His eyes, those eternally glistening eyes had filled with such dark sadness that they seemed to be nothing but dull glass.

- don't dear Rosa.. if Ezio should die from this.. you will not need to sully your knife... if i do not die from the death off my heart... then... well i have many pigments, that contains lethal elements.

- your love is that great... you would follow him? ...

- yes.. mio dio. . i would.

- and yet : reaching up Rosa cupped the smooth cheek of Leonardo, all anger vanished at the heart wrenching sound of Leonardo's sorrow and love: yet you would give him up for him to live...

Nodding Leonardo smiled ever so slightly: Yes, i could live, happy in the knowledge, that Ezio was safe and loved in your gentle strong hands... to know that he would be loved as dearly as i love him... But to know that he laid cold in death and that i still walked in the warmth off life... no that i could not do...

- oh Leonardo i would never take him from you... i don't even think i could if i wanted too, no more than you could steal him away from me. ...

Her nimble fingers tangled in the strands of sweat soaked strands off ebony silk.: He needs us both to be as he is... and we need him...

Leaning forward, Rosa planted the softest off kisses on Ezio's trembling lips, and Leonardo could not decide to whom her whispered was directed.

- heal, for i don't think we can find a tomb big enough for three...

The shadow off the great eagles pulled him forward through the endless waste. Here there was no pain, no heat nor cold.

His bare feet drummed against the hard soil as he raced after the proud birds. Only one, the biggest kept pace with him, calling out to him, screaming his name again and again.

Light bright and beautiful, illuminated its ivory and crimson feathers, setting its golden eyes alight.

Grinning as new cries rend the air, he pushed his body into a fresh burst of speed, sprinting full out, his powerful muscles pumping.

Here he was strong here there was no wounds, only the endless plane and souls off his family in flight before and beside him.

Here it was safe and pure...

But here he was alone...

ALONE...ALONE...ALONE...

Skirting to a holt, he saw the white eagle streak past him, beating it's wings as it rose, with a scream off sorrow, it circled once, before vanishing into the light off the horizon.

He was alone.

The plain shook, as great fissures opened below his feet, forcing him further and further back, away from the path off his brothers and father, back towards the body he had come from.

Slowly the ground stilled tremor by tremor, until it lay stilled below his feet, and left him to stand at the edge off a precipices. ...

ALONE...


	8. Chapter 7

Her will to live lay burning with fever, his lips weakly twitching with half formed words, born off his scalding blood. Ezio had always been the one to overcome, the one who swooped in on blood stained ivory wings and whisked her from danger.

Her fingers felt like ice as they cradled Ezio's scalding right hand the hand that had held her so often, gentle despite its great strength.

That hidden strength had thrilled and amazed her from their very first meeting. He had carried her with such caution, never once berating her for being careless, his only words had been off comfort. Not even when she had screamed profanities into his ear because the arrow in her thigh had been jostled, had he rebuffed her.

He had sat holding her hand as the arrow had been removed, allowing her to cling to him, when the pain grew too much for her to bear in silence.

These strong hands, had cradled her close, when the fever off the wound had set in, they had brought her food, and fed her when she had refused the other thieves entry to her room. His eyes warm as he simple ignored all her attempts of scaring him off with her foul mouth. Never once had he asked her to keep a civil tongue or told her to act like the woman she was. That quiet acceptance had been the sturdy base for the friendship which had bloomed and grown into true love.

Tears fell quietly as she watched the slow rise and fall off his bandage covered chest, silently willing him to continue breathing...

- Please mi amore... come back to me... to us...mio cuore vivo...

- How is he doing? : the softly calloused hand off Leonardo rested lightly on her shoulder, drawing her attention to his presence.

- he seems to be sleeping but... it has only been a few hours.. i don't think that we will see any change any time soon.

Stifling a sudden yawn Rosa rubbed eyes that burned with fatigue, only to be rewarded with a loud rumbling from her empty stomach.

- oddio I am hungry... how long have i been here?

- Two long days, I must say i think we all need some food... and you mio carro, you need a warm bath and some clean cloths.

Nodding slowly, she rose and stretched.

- I must admit that... i would enjoy a bath and some food.. but what of Ezio?

- I will stay with him while you bathe, and then you can sit with him while i shop and prepare some food for us...

- Bene.

The soft sounds off Rosa relaxing in the large tub in the small bathroom behind the kitchen, assured Leonardo, that she would be occupied for quite some time. creeping through the workshop which looked like the remains off a battlefield, Leonardo drowe into a medium sized chest hiding below a dusty pile off costumes, and props he used when painting.

These were the dresses some of his most wealthy patrons had left here for reference, and since forgotten about. It was not until he had entered the bedroom and had seen Rosa sit on the edge off the bed, holding Ezio's hand, that he had remembered.

The scene had taken his breath away, and he found himself transfixed for several minutes as he committed the way the light from the dozens off candles illuminating the room, Made their skin glow with a soft silky sheen, in gentle contrast to the deep shadows born off the flickering flames. even Their ebony tresses took on an ethereal quality when seen in contrast to the pearly light cast back by the lime washed walls, and the dull fabric off the bedding.

It was a scene from the gospels, off the guardian angel keeping watch over the wounded saint, as he suffered wounds born of faith..

And then it had dawned on him, Rosa should have been dressed in one off the beautiful gowns which lay unused and forgotten in the chest below.

Now Leonardo smiled like an ecstatic child as he rummaged through the lavish dresses searching for the one he knew would transform Rosa into the vision off an angle... provided that she could keep that gutter mouth off hers shut..

Aaah yes what a title for a painting. .. vigil off the gutter mouthed angle..

snickering softly to himself Leonardo pulled up two glorious gown up, laying them over the sofa, watching the rich fabrics shimmer in the candle light.

One was sewn off a heavy golden satin, and embellished with tiny copper beads, and two big tourmaline set in copper flowers on the cleavage.

The other was decadent velvet in a deep cardinal's crimson, sewn with gold ribbons and small creamy pearls on the bodice, and its full swirling skirt.

Biting his cheek as he did every time he found himself in a place where he could not decide, Leonardo ran his fingers lightly over both dresses. These were beautiful and would undoubtedly make his vision of Rosa as an angle come true, but neither appeared to be very comfortable to say the least, and considering that Rosa had not allowed herself to relax let alone sleep in the last two days, Leonardo felt convinced that Rosa would much prefer something warm and comfortable.

No these two dresses could wait, wait until Ezio could appreciate their beauty as well.

Folding then carefully, Leonardo placed them back inside the chest before pulling a glorious deep green velvet gown up, admire ring how the amber beads glisten in the golden candle light. Yes this was better, this dress though heavy, had a good cut which did not require the use of a corset, yet it still managed to flatter a woman's shape. It even had the advantage of narrow sleeves.

Satisfied with his choice, Leonardo draped it over his arm and strode towards the bathroom, pausing only briefly before entering the steam filled room.

- Rosa? how do you find the tub, quite clever don't you think?

- Hmm what? yes, i have to give it to you Leonardo... you do have you moments of absolute brilliance... how does this work?

- it's based on some old plans for something called a hydrocaust.. its basically a chimney running below..

- Mio dio Leonardo, i hear the words but they make no sense to me..

Walking further into the room Leonardo couldn't keep from smiling, Rosa lay back in the deep wooden tub, leaving only her arms which trailed lazily off the tubs rim and her head resting against the linen pillow nailed to the edge, visible. A look off soft peace graced her beautiful face, as she rested in the steaming water with her closed eyes.

Drawing in the fresh scents off soapwort, lavender and yasmin, which filled the room, Leonardo moved, into her line of sight, and held the dress out.

- Then perhaps this will make more sense to you..

- Hmm what will?... oh dio that is beautiful! ! is that... for...me?

The look on Rosa's face could have lit the entire night sky, as she leaned out of the tub, gentle running her fingers over the heavy velvet, as if afraid it might crumble it touched in earnest.

- i.. have never touched anything this exquisite, and its so soft.. where... how?

Smiling Leonardo said: I had a commission last year, and the young lady left it here so i could use it as a reference, but once the portrait was done the fashion had changed, and she no longer wanted the dress back...

- well if that spoiled little puttana doesn't want to wear this then i would love to.

- good, then I'll leave it here, there is a linen slip and small clothes here as well...

Folding the dress over the back off the back off a chair, Leonardo beamed at her as he sauntered from the room, his entire being giving off a sense of happiness.

Sitting on the bed Leonardo looked down at Ezio's pale face, cold sweat lay in a fine sheen over his thin pain marked features, making the weight he had lost while in the tender care off the Borgia's, even more noticeable. Sharp bones were now visible all over the body that had always been so powerful. The muscles now lay like steel cords, beneath the ashen skin.

Gentle running his fingers down Ezio's arm Leonardo sighed, skinny or not this was still his Ezio, and all Leonardo wanted right then was for Ezio to open his golden eyes and look at him, with that glorious fire, which always seemed to burn his very skin.

- Ooh Ezio, please don't die, i need you, my body needs you my mind needs you, no one has ever looked at me like you do, seen the true me. When I'm with you i can accept myself, i can't lose that now. please Ezio, you are an Auditore, you were born to fight, now FIGHT!

Tears flowed freely as the artist hid his face in his hands and wept quietly.


	9. Chapter 8

The abyss was so deep, and wide that he could see neither the bottom nor the opposite edge, it was an empty void as far as his eyes could see. Yet somehow he knew that darkness and pain waited in its bowls, fear and struggles, strong enough to rip a man to shreds.

Looking around he sought somewhere else to go, only to freeze in place, heart pounding.

Soft glowing mists crept closer, like that which shrouded Florence on a cool spring morning. Light burned like a beacon in its centre, illuminating the three figures moving slowly through it.

His pounding heart stopped, as the trio emerged from the light, arms extended in loving greeting.

- Father.. Frederico.. Petruccio?!

His legs felt weak and powerless as he took a tentative step towards the patiently waiting men..

- i have missed you all so much, i... I'm sorry i failed. ...I'm so very..

Words tumbled haphazardly from his lips.

He was a child again, begging for his father to take the monsters under the bed away, before they ripped him apart, clinging to Giovanni's pale tan robes with tiny hands.

Crying the tears off a child left behind, the grief off that day nine years ago, still a red hot dagger in his heart.

Time flowed around them like soft waves,

After an eternity Giovanni spoke, and in his voice, lay the proud call off an eagle.

- once we wondered whether our ancestor could see our actions and be proud off us, i know now that they did indeed see us.. son you have made me more proud that i had ever thought possible. i only regret that i did not get to train you.. but i was selfish i wanted to watch you enjoy your childhood, i wanted for you to be children. Had i known what lay ahead i would have. ...i would have change so many things...

- Father no.. i am grateful for the life you gave us. you showed us how to be men, proud and free. and you showed us how to live good lives.

pushing out from his father's gentle embraces, he stood on sure feet meeting the golden gaze off his father, as he spoke.

The strength of each word filling him, flushing through him, washing all remains off the naive child he had once been, completely away, leaving only the man behind.

Now he was the taller as he stood back from his father, letting the man seen what he had become.

Giovanni nodded in proud acknowledgement, as he saw the man before him, saw him as he never had in life.

- I am content my son to know that i have you as my legacy..

- Even if i am in love with another man?

Nodding again Giovanni said: I know the heart off Leonardo, he is a good man.

- by my heart is also drawn by a woman

- yes a worthy woman, Rosa is the third off your soul. .. Ezio, you are an assassin, we are not like other men... we need, crave even, more than men who do not live like us. Ezio we live lives in the constant company off death, it is only natural to need the presence of life... to seek it out and cling to it. Grab hold Ezio, and hold on. The time where all slips from your finger can come all too soon, and if you are to go with a light heart, then you must no leave it wanting.

He turned his back on his father, to gaze out into the empty void before him. Darkness swirled in heavy clouds over the far horizon coloured by flashes off bright colours, reds, blues, and gold chief among them.

Watching the silent lightning, he sighed, and turned to lock eyes with his father once more

- Does it hurt?

- Hurt? Does what hurt? Death?.

Nodding: yes death..

Walking slowly to stand beside his still son Giovanni gentle took the young man's hand, and lead him to the very edge off the void.

- It is not painful as such, it is a sheading off the body, all slows down, and fades, and in the final breath you see everything as clear as day.. I saw you my son and as i took flight i did so secure in the knowledge that you would be my legacy, that you would guard my Maria, and Claudia.

Tears fell from Giovanni's gentle eyes, as he watched the rolling clouds.

- Are you happy?

A soft smile creased Giovanni's lips, at the unexpected question.

- Yes, we are happy.

- Father? is this heaven?

Shaking his head his father sighed: No... No this is. ... No this is not heaven...

gesturing towards the soft glow illuminating the plane behind them: through that veil lies the fields where we now dwell, and that is a heaven, that is where we will meet in the ripeness off time.

Swallowing down the fear that made his eyes wide, he whispered: Please father, don't send me back. It hurts so much... Please father...

- It is not your time yet.. : lightning filled Giovanni's golden eyes, and his voice brimmed with the cries of eagles, and a fathers love: you are an Auditore, you were born to fight.. Now fight!

Fight! Fight! Fight!

The word rang out, rolling around them forcing him towards the edge, with its power. Backing he spread out his arms, fingers brushing against the fingers off his brothers outstretched hands, as he held onto his father's gaze...

- Father, i... i will fight.

His father's lips were gentle and warm as he kissed Ezio's brow: I know son...

Standing at the very edge, Ezio smiled as he flexed his legs leaping blindly into the void...

Golden eagles plunged after him as he fell through the veil and into life.

His father's voice rolling in his mind.

- nothing is true... all is permissible.


	10. Chapter 9

Dawn day six

Rosa's brow was knitted in a look off deep concentration, as she used a tweezers to pick the engorged maggots from the now clean wound, and drop them into a clean jar.

picking the last off the 36 maggots, up, Rosa looked up and nodded at Leonardo.

- that's it, this is the last one, are you ready with new batch?

- yes, I've only picked out 16 this time, it's already clean, we just need to keep it that way.

Reaching over the still body, Leonardo tipped his hand above the gaping but healthy wound, dropping the grain sized creatures into it before helping Rosa seal the wound with a clean dressing.

- Bene the wounds are clean, and his fever has broken. Now we just need him to wake up. How are his burns? are they healing?

- They were deep but...

- hmm...

A soft pained moan escaped his scabbed lips, as his golden eyes crept open, to stare up at the familiar ceiling.

- Ezio? are you with us? : Hope and fear spilled into Rosa's voice, as he turned his head to look strait at her.

- hmm mi amore.. i. ...i am here...to stay... now. ..mio angelo you...

A soft smile banished some off the shadows from his face, and lit his eyes from within. But as his right hand twitched, and apparently refused to obey him, his brow furrowed with confused alarm

- Arm?... why?

- sssch don't struggle, we had to immobilise your arms, to let your shoulder blades heal. please try to lie still.

Resting a calloused hand on Ezio's left shoulders, Leonardo's heart skipped a beat, as Ezio turned to face him.

- Il mio amato...Leonardo...

His eyes grew soft and heavy, and a slight shutter passed through him.

- Per favore... non... andare...

The words were a mere breath off air escaping his lips, but they brought smiles to both Rosa and Leonardo's lips, as Ezio slipped into a deep calm sleep.

Joy filled Leonardo's voice, as he gentle lifted Ezio's hand, laying soft kisses across the bandaged knuckles: we won't leave, we'll never leave mio dolce assassino.. never.

The fire roared as, Rosa threw more wood into the fireplace. starring into the Blaze she felt despondent, with Ezio healing, Leonardo would soon be able to take care of him alone, and then there would be no reason for her to stay. She would go back to the thief guild, to patiently wait for Ezio, to glide gracefully i through her window, as he had done so many times before.

Looking around Leonardo's bedroom, she sighed, it had only been a mere six days, yet the warm house already began to feel like home, of cause any place would feel like home as long as Ezio dwelled there. Only. . did Ezio truly live here?

Turning from the flames, Rosa gave the room a more critical look. Leonardo's and her clothes hung in the open wardrobe, his books filled the low bookcase below the window, and dried lavender hung from the low rafters. Everything screamed Leonardo, with no trace of Ezio.

Strange...

Questions burned on her lips as she cast a quick glance at the now peacefully sleeping Assassin, and ran her fingers through his long tresses, drawing a content sigh from him.

Colour had begun to return to his drawn face, and thought it would be a long while before he was restored to his former strength, Rosa could now see it happen.

Certain that the wounded man was sleeping soundly, Rosa gathered the long azure dress Leonardo had given her, and walked slowly down the stair. Stopping at the lowest step, she let her gaze travel the entire room, taking in every detail.

Leonardo, had obviously found time to undo the damage done to his studio, during the frenzy off those first two days, yet it still looked like organised chaos to her eyes. Chaos she noted which still held no trace off Ezio.

So if the cazzo assassin didn't live here, and didn't live with her, then where did he live? where did Ezio go when the day vanned.

The soft sounds off Leonardo moving about in the large kitchen, filtered in through the open drapes, drawing her closer.

Her bare feet carried her soundlessly towards the opening, and leaning against it with her arms crossed, she couldn't keep from smiling as she watched the willowy artist move around, preparing tomorrow's meals with practiced hands.

Staying quiet she almost couldn't keep a soft chuckeled down as Leonardo began to hum, and suddenly burst into a joy filled song.

It was a sweet song about a Shepard and his maid, and Rosa had to admit that Leonardo had a sweet voice, as he let it soar at the end of the third and final chorus.

It was not that she didn't share his joy off having Ezio begin to heal, it was more the unanswered questions in her heart, that drove her to interrupt Leonardo's private celebration.

- That was very pretty Leonardo, you don't just have the face off an angle, you even sing like one... I wish that i had even a tenth off your talents.

His head whipped up at the sound off her voice, his lips caught in a small surprised O, and his face rapidly taking on a very noticeable red hue, as the words settled over the initial surprise.

- Oh Rosa i didn't hear..i... prego, but you are far too kind to me... i just enjoy singing, when I'm, you know...baking.

Nodding Rosa slid into the room, to settle against the edge off the work top, resting back against her hands as she nailed Leonardo with a look he couldn't interprete.

- Well: Her voice was soft as she continued: You do have a very good singing voice...

Trying to hide the scalding blush by turning back to his dough, Leonardo said: Why do i get the feeling that you have more on your piercing mind than the quality off my voice? hmm Rosa?

Giving him a slight bow, Rosa simple burst straight into it.

- When Ezio comes crashing through your window, on one of those rare unwounded visits, does he then stay here? i mean does he sleep here, when he is not away, or on missions?

- ah well no he usually calls on me three or four times a week, if there is not something he needs, but he normally only sleeps here one or two times a month... but why do you ask, i thought that he was sleeping at your guild...

Nodding Rosa gnawed at her lower lip, a sure sign that she was troubled, before she said.

- But that is the thing, he doesn't sleep there... well yes maybe one or two times a month, like here...unless he is hurt or too exhausted to leave.. but if he is not living with you, and he's not living with me, then where does he go at night? I know from the courtesan's and whores that he never sleeps there unless wounded or on the rare occasion, where he passes out. but that is it...

Kneading the dough with a thoughtful expression Leonardo mused: when we came here three years ago, he rented a small house but i know that he left that when the city guards, knocked down the door. He came here that night, and asked me if he could keep a set of spare clothes here... Oh mio dio... Rosa he keeps a set off clean robes at your room too right!

The next words spilled simultaneously from their lips: He is homeless!

Chock drained all colour from their faces as they stared at each other, in open mouthed astonishment the thoughts clearly visible in their eyes.

How could they have missed it, the signs had been there right before their eyes, the nightly visits which almost always involved washing his robes, a hot bath, and some kind of food. Before he would slip back out into the lonely night, only to return a few days later cold and starving usually hurt, with the guard hounding him.

On those nights he would collapse into a deep comatose sleep, clinging to the warm presence beside him, and more often than not he would lie trapped in the clutches off a nightmare from which he could not be woken.

- dolce Maria: Leonardo's voice held nothing off the innocent joy, she had heard there as he sang, now those open blue orbs, held a strength like that off blue Damascus steel: well this will not do, this will not do at all. But it is thankfully a situation easily remedied, this is his home now, here, with us. Yes we will live here together, as a happy family.

The lithe of his voice made it abundantly clear that this was not a subject up for discussion, and yet Rosa could barely grasp the implications off his words.

Her knees trembled so much that she actually felt grateful for the full skirt off her velvet dress, as it hid her sudden fear. Her voice however did her no such favours, and she hated how vulnerable and young she sounded as she asked: with us? but Leonardo, you... you live alone don't you?

Shaking his head with a perplexed look on his face Leonardo, hesitated as the realisation off what he had just said became clear.

- Well no, i was thinking that it would be easier, considering that we are both in love with the same man, for us all to live together. And i frankly thought that... wait haven't we spoken about this, haven't i asked you to live here? or did i just think that we had decided it? Well in any case i thought that if you and Ezio lived here, it would be easier for me to keep track off you both, and god know that you both need a place to help you shed those haunted looks in your eyes. A place where you can drop your guard and simple be... that is what i am offering. And while i will most likely never see you as an object off my lust, i feel a deep warm friendship towards you, and a very profound respect... so what do you say? will you live here and together we can Ezio safe and inline?

- I...I... Leonardo, I...

She was kneeling on the floor, Leonardo's strong arms, a safe weight around her as she struggled to make the world stop, and turn the right way up again.

There were a myriad off thoughts flying through her mind, and non-off them made any real sense, as she struggled to put them into order.

But most off all she feared Antonio's reaction, the man was a father to her, and here she was, about to leave him, to live in sin with a two sodomites, granted she loved and was loved by the one, and she had come to consider the other a great friend. But still.

Antonio was very protective off her.

sucking in an unsteady breath Rosa wiped tears she had not noticed shedding from her cheeks, and gave Leonardo a shaky smile, as she meet his glowing eyes

- You know Leonardo, i do understand Ezio now. You really are something special.

His smile was gentle as he brushed a few stray strands of thick ebony from her face, and pressed a chaste kiss on her brow: So are you my young lady so are you... so do you want to be the one to inform our stray, off the change in his living arrangements?

- Yearh i can't wait to see the look on his face.


	11. Chapter 10

Night day 12

Bliss filled him as he lay safe and warm between two heavy sleeping bodies, lying like this Ezio could almost imagine that he had died and had gone to heaven. Rosa lay with her naked back nestled against his front, her braided hair flung over her shoulder like a thick serpent.

Nuzzling her hair Ezio, let out a soft satisfied moan, as Leonardo's slender naked body pressed firmly against his back. Leonardo, was spooning Ezio, his arm draped possessively over not only Ezio's waist, but Rosa's too, holding them both firmly against him.

True, the pressure did hurt, but the glorious feeling it awoke, made every discomfort tolerable.

- hmm are you awake Ezio? : The sleep heavy drawl off Leonardo's voice sent pleasant shivers down Ezio's back, drawing yet another soft moan from his lips.

Nodding Ezio sighed: Yes, but not for long mi amore... i fully intend to go back to sleep, i just..

Giving Leonardo's arm a soft squeeze, Ezio wiggled back a little, grinning widely into Rosa's hair as he felt the immediate reaction from his beloved artist.

Leonardo's voice suddenly dropped two full octaves turning it into a possessive growl, that vibrated up Ezio's body feeding his own slowly awakening lust: Hmmm you just.. What?

- i just wanted to feel you against me just once aaah, yes just like that... mio dio i missed you both so much... Christo... i feared that the Templars...

Rosa's soft voice felt like a cat purring against his chest: hmm no Templar will ever get us both... you know that... besides...

Her hips shifted slightly as she arched her back, and Ezio's breath hitched in his throat as she rubbed herself against him, stroking his already throbbing length with the moistness of her body.: Is it really something you want to think about... aaah that's good... now?

Twisting Rosa brought their lips together in a deep kiss, both soft and demanding, and at the same time, Leonardo's hands began a slow careful exploration of Ezio's now much leaner body.

Heaven.. this the hands and lips off his lovers, as they roamed freely over his body, exploring caressing.. no reawakening his skin, this was true heaven, this was the reason that he had not given up, that he had fought so hard to remain whole and sane. Moaning into Rosa's mouth as Leonardo's lips found an old favourite spot on Ezio's neck just below and behind his left ear.

The sensation off Leonardo's teeth nibbling playfully on the tender skin sent waves upon waves of pleasure through Ezio, pooling and intensifying in a ball off heat in his groin.

Rosa's fingers moved through his hair and down the front of him, gentle caressing and reclaiming him.

A burning need to breathe drow them to part the kiss, and grinning like an innocent schoolboy, Ezio rested his forehead against Rosa's.

- Had i known that you both felt like this, i would have gotten caught years ago.

Smiling up past him, with sweet malice in her glistening black eyes Rosa said: had we known what we know now we would have done this, years ago.

The pair holding him, moved as one abruptly sinking their teeth into the neck and throat off the startled assassin, both growling possessively: Ours

The gesture sent shivers down Ezio's body arching his spin, and drawing a helpless whimper from his parted lips: yes... oh yes.

Moving his jaw as if he was drowning he finally managed a pleading : more, please... make me... yours again.

Rosa's eyes meet Leonardo's above their withering moaning lover, only to find his as filled with uncertainty as her own. The wounds on his body were healing but what of the wounds on his soul. Biting his lower lip, Leonardo let Rosa see those thoughts as they flew through his mind. He had no idea how she knew she just did.

Dark pain filled knowledge filled her eyes, making them even darker, and releasing Ezio's throat she growled softly: As you wish, we will give you whatever you need.

And there it was, Rosa had slammed her words straight into the heart off what Ezio was asking them to do, and it had nothing to do with sex, sex was just a tool. A tool to give him back the controlled off his own body, the control which had been wrenched from him in the most cruel way possible.

The control he desperately needed back, was inescapably linked with the trust he showed them now.

Rosa and Leonardo moved in silent accord, their hands and lips moving over, Ezio's naked frame, as he lay exposed before them. Mirroring each other, they sought out those long lost point that left Ezio breathless and begging for more.

Time flowed as they made Ezio whimper and beg, each in turn granting Ezio everything, without conditions and questions.

The entire world boiled down to hands moving over his scalding skin, and lips playing tag with his lips, Switching place every time the need to breath drove him to release one set. The sensation was breath taking, as Ezio explored the different textures off man and woman, with his lips and skin. Marvelling as the full lipped silky moistness off Rosa's mouth was replaced with the equally soft but mote leathery and far narrower lips off Leonardo. Moaning Ezio ran his tongue over Leonardo's lips and mumbled: Leo... mi amore.. please, you know...what...

- Hmm is this what you want?

Ezio's breath caught in his throat as, Leonardo's already well-oiled finger eased past his resistance, gliding easily in and out of him, as he had some many times before. Ezio' back arched pressing himself further back onto Leonardo's fingers, and the building pleasure drawing more whimpers as Rosa's teeth closed around his left nipple, sending chocks of pleasure out through his body.

- Oh dio... yes...yes... Rosa.. please

Grabbing hold off her hair, Ezio pulled her up forcing her to release her price, as he claimed her sweet mouth in a deep long vicious kiss as Leonardo, pulled his fingers out, to slowly begin easing his throbbing length, into him.

His teeth closed on Rosa's lips and it was all that Ezio could do not to scream with pleasure, as his body was claimed by Leonardo once more. The mere feeling of being slowly, gently, filled with more than throbbing meat brought tears to his already burning eyes, and forced helpless whimpers and moans from his lips.

Gasping into Rosa's lips he moaned softly: Please Rosa... your sweet lips..

Her gentle reply was to kiss his tears away before licking a burning trail down the centre off his body. Pausing only to lock mischievous eyes with Ezio, she wrapped her full lips around him, stealing his breath, as she drew him in until her lips pressed against his pubic bone.

Their eyes were locked as a rhythm build between Rosa and Leonardo.

Caught between them all Ezio could do was grab onto the back off Rosa's head, treading his left hand through her loose braided in a gentle grip as he shivered with raw pleasure

Setting a leisurely pace, to match that of Leonardo, Rosa drew Ezio's needing heat as far down her throat as possible before letting him slide out of her scalding lips once more. His eye were half closed, and clouded over with lust, as they meet hers. Holding his eyes captive as she moved slowly, she felt a wicked grin making her eyes twinkle, as she rubbed her tongue up and down the underside of him. And the result did not disappoint.

It was the slight tremble in his hand that alerted her at first, then the length in her mouth began to twitch, just moments before his eyes rolled back in his head and a loud keening moan escaped him.

Rubbing her hands up his thighs, Rosa pressed her tongue against that pulsing line at the very base, and hummed, sending throbbing vibrations up through his flesh, feeling his body go rigid as his climax crested, and ripped a long growling moan from him as he jerked and then quieted between them.

Letting Ezio's spent length slip from her lips, Rosa smiled up at him, watching how his chest rose and fell with deep breaths as his eyes burned into her.

Her heart threatened to break with joy as she watched the fire she had so loved rekindle in his golden orbs.

- hmm mi amore... and you...

Twisting in their grip, Ezio locked lust swollen lips with Leonardo, as Rosa kissed her way back up Ezio's still convulsing body, making him moan into the artists lips, as he rode the after waves off pleasure.

Panting with the need for air, Leonardo pulled away from Ezio, with a strange glitter in his eyes, a wicket grin spread on his lips as his long slender fingers captured Rosa's narrow chin, bringing their faces close enough to run his tongue quickly over her lips. His smile deepened as he tasted the familiar salt and musky taste of Ezio on her lips. Glancing down at Ezio, who were gazing up at them with heated lust and amazement in his smouldering eyes, Leonardo's smile deepened as he drew Rosa into a deep passionate kiss, drawing hoarse moans from them both, as their tongues and lips explored and tasted each other with abandon, both revelling in the taste of Ezio.

And after what seemed an eternity they pulled slowly apart, eyes heavy with the heat off what they had just shared.

Finale The trio settled into a warm embrace, basking in the hearty afterglow.

After a few moments off blissful rest Ezio laid a soft kiss on the arm he was using as a pillow, as his own arm slipped around Rosa's slender waist pulling her a little tighter against him: Hmm you did not climax my love, neither off you did... why?

Sighing softly into Ezio's neck, as his fingers played along Rosa's collarbone Leonardo growled sleepily: Heal my love and then... we can explore all the possibilities that our little ménage a trois has opened up.

Licking his lips Ezio nodded as exhausted sleep began steal over him: Hmm that... sounds... good...


	12. Chapter 11

Dusk two months

The winter was vanning, the furious cold slowly relinquishing its death grip on Venice.

sitting on the windowsill, Ezio sighed in soft contentment, for two months he had not left the house, it was the longest time he had spent anywhere since that day..

And it was the closest he had been to having a home, but all things good had to end, slowly flexing his right hand. Ezio sighed, as he noted the slight stiffness that still lingered in his little finger, that and the heavy scarring on his back and the two still healing stab wound were all that physically remained off the horror he had gone through.

Closing his eyes, Ezio rested his head back against the windows frame, and let his right leg swing gentle in the icy wind.

Soon he would leave this haven, and return to his ghostly life, alone. Rolling his head, to look at Rosa as she sat before the roaring fire, quietly reading a book on herbology, He smiled. She was curled up in the chair, her now favourite blue dress pooling on the floor around her. Dio, she looked like an angel, with her Ebony hair bound up loosely enough that a few strands had escaped to softly frame her face.

To see her in dresses had been something off a surprise, but a very pleasant one, she was still his feisty vibrant wild cat, ready to pounce at him without warning, yet she had suddenly become so enticingly female.

Swinging his now freezing leg back over the windowsill, he landed silently on the floor, and followed his feet across the floor, he found himself behind her chair. Bowing he winched slightly as the movement pulled on the tight stiff scars. Laying his lips gentle on the crown off her hair, Ezio slipped his arms around her, and sighed as her irresistible sent enveloped him.

- Hmm I'm going to miss this, once I'm healed, the peace..

Closing the book with a slight thump, she let herself melt back into the gentle embrace, with a content sigh, and one eyebrow raised in question: Hmm why is that? are you going anywhere?

- Yes once I'm fully healed I'm leaving... and don't you have to go back to the thief guild? doesn't Antonio want you to come home?

Twisting gentle she beamed up at him, with a look that made him wonder just how much he had missed during these last two months, and being the creature he was Ezio could not stop himself: what does that look mean Rosa? what have you and Leonardo come up with?

Cazzo! He knew the second that his lips opened that he should have kept his dammed mouth shut! Because the look that Rosa nailed him to the spot with, made his insides freeze and told him, that he had just kicked a hornet's nest into his own face.

- What... ahmm what did i just do?

- Oh my love this is not something you have "just" done, this goes back at least three years, but let's not get a head off ourselves.

Twisting out of his grip, Rosa gave him a strange tight lipped smile: Please my love, would you call Leonardo up here, i know that he will want to be a part of this...

- Rosa?

- Ezio get Leonardo.

Nodding Ezio trudged to the bedroom door, and called: Leonardo? could you come up here please?

Turning Ezio meet Rosa's calm eyes, and instantly he felt the urge to bolt down the stairs and flee the warm house, swallowing he quickly eyed the room, rechecking the two exits, and instantly realising that Rosa know him too well and had already moved between him and the open window, leaving only the narrow stairs which Leonardo was now scaling.

His shoulders slumped as Ezio admitted defeat and quietly sat on the bed.

Leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, Leonardo, took in the situation, and had to hide a snicker behind his hand and a fake yawn.

Rosa had apparently decided to thoroughly disarm their tame assassin, before telling him what they had discovered and decided concerning his life.

- So la bella Rosa, what is afoot?

Her eyes never left Ezio's as she glided through the room, and took up position in front of the subtly cringing killer

- We know Ezio... we know that you have nowhere to call home... and: falling gracefully to her knees before the stunned man, she gentle took his hands and kissing his upturned palms softly, she whispered: I. ... we can't live with that... this is what... we suggest...stay. stay here with us... live here with us... call this house home, and the two off us your family... please Ezio we are offering you a home, a safe haven to return to and loving arms to hold you... just let us... love you.

- I... Rosa...But...how?...I...

Tears seemed to materialise out of nothing, to pour down Ezio's suddenly chalky white cheeks as he stuttered trying to find the words he needed: No...i cant.. if I'm here... I can't put you at risk like that... no.

Smiling softly to himself, Leonardo walked quiet over to the now shaking man, sitting down on the bed, he slipped his arm around Ezio's shoulders, pulling him in close and resting his head on his shoulder. This was where he came in.

- Sssch Ezio stop... you are only a man and every man needs a haven. You will be no good to any off us least off all yourself, if you drive yourself into the ground. Look both Rosa and i are adults, and we are very aware off the risk. But look at it from our point of view. The Templars already know that you have accomplishes in Venice, and I'm already under suspicion... if you are here then at least we would face those dangers together. but...: Holding up a hand to silence the already fuming Rosa, before she could spit out something to undo what Leonardo had just accomplished: Let's not rush this... could you agree to just stay here as long as your scars need oil to stay flexible, could you do that for me?, for us?

Ezio's eyes were dark, and scared, his fear for their lives was deep enough to make him actually shiver.

- Yes... i can do that...

Gentle stroking his fingers through Ezio's hair, Leonardo had to fight himself to keep from smirking in victory. Scars that deep would need oil daily for many years to come.

-Thank you mi amore.


	13. Chapter 12

Night came, and as it had every night without fail, it brought with it new nightmares.

Breath came in laboured panted gasps, as he speed through the twisting and turning tunnels, in a headless attempt to escape. Fear made every step a battle, constantly grasped at his feet with ghostly black claws. And somewhere behind him came the living darkness, born up by crimson cardinal wings. It sounded like a storm off wings and claws and. ... fire.

Fire roared up around his feet, casting flickering shadows over the hooded figures, distorting them into beasts and monsters.

The chains cut into his wrists as he twisted and withered against the unbearable heat. and yet he would not cry out, he would not let the melting hideous forms see the pain he was in.

Warped faces stalked closer leering at his naked skin, grinning lewdly as their scaled hands, snaked slowly up his body, groping, burning tearing.

The creatures licked malformed and twisted lips, their blood stained teeth glistening in the fiery light off the flames.

Only it was not tongues, it was knives and red-hot metal, crowding in closer, their foul, wine and rot breath cloying and threatening to choke him.

Close they were so close, that he could feel the heat off there mouths' as they snapped at him, twisting he tried to escape, but they were too many, too strong... and the flames licked ever higher...Screaming he fell. ..

The flames were gone, and so were the mangled creatures... he was alone in the darkness alone naked and chained to the floor, by sharp ring around his knees and shackles trapping his wrists. Harsh breathing burned the skin of his neck, rough hands scorched his sides as they ran over him, gasping he tried to twist away, but the chains were too tight, too sharp...

Hands gripped his hips pulling him in...

The sound off his scream filled the darkness...

Ezio!... wake up Ezio...: warm hands held the shivering whimpering assassin, Blinking desperately Ezio fought to focus, and make his mind make sense off his surroundings.

He was lying on the floor, held up by two naked people.. Fear stilled pounded in Ezio's mind, telling him to flee, to get as much space between himself and the naked man...

Yet something had his left wrist caught i an iron grip, holding him in place.

Gasping for breath, was beginning to make him light headed, yet he was too scared to make his body obey him, and take deeper breaths.

Ezio... look at me, you are safe...: A long strand off profanity, vile enough to make even the dark lord himself blush, whipped his attention towards the naked woman... her name spilling from his lips: Rosa?!

- Yes Ezio, yes.

Turning slowly he starred into Leonardo's piercing blue eyes, and his breath stopped. Those beautiful eyes were brimming with pain and fear, the fear off what these nightmares might mean for their relationship.

-Leonardo... I'm.. oddio, I'm so sorry.

A gentle calloused hand stroked his cheek, wiping the tears away, flinching Ezio bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, this was Leonardo, his dearest friend and lover. There was nothing to fear from him, yet, his heart kept racing, and his mind screamed at to get away, from those soft caresses, before they turned cruel.

- Oh Ezio, what did they do to you?! Please my love, tell us, don't suffer in silence. Don't let them win...

Let them win no he couldn't do that, Leonardo was right. Only.. what would they think off him if he told them the truth...

- Ezio, believe me it only gets worse if you keep it in, tell us, let us pull the words forth and watch them loose there power over you : Her voice grew soft as she wrapped her arms around him, and rested as much off his shivering body in her lap, with his head resting against her taunt stomach. Running soft fingers through his tussled hair, she lovingly worked out the knots and tangles of his restless sleep: There is no shame in what they did to you, but now, it's time to cease being a victim to them. We can see your pain stop trying to hide from us.

Pressing his face deeper into her body, he snarled: and what do you know of my shame... you have never been forced, to...to..

The words on his lips died, as Ezio suddenly felt her hand clench in his hair, pulling him out and forcing him to look up into her drowning brown eyes. There were monsters swimming in those black depths, monsters that hurt with worse things than teeth.

His lips trembled as he gasped: I'm sorry, i didn't think...i...i...

Scrambling to escape her grip Ezio tried to get up, only to realise that she had no intentions of letting go. Swallowing the sudden horror, Ezio gazed into furious black pits.

- Oh i know Ezio, i know. or have you forgotten that i was seven when Antonio found me? you have no idea what i have lived through and still i am no man's victim... and i refuse to let you keep this up, You are stronger than this, now talk to us and move on...

- Move on how... the things they did to me... the things they made me do, they...

his brow furrowed as he struggled to find the words he needed.: they were not allowed to ruin me, each were ordered to make me enjoy it... they made me beg for more... each night i lay naked and chained to the floor, as they stroked and caressed my body, until i could bear it no more...

The dark knowledge in Rosa's voice was back, and the finality off it made Leonardo's skin turn cold: When did they begin this before or after they had begun torturing you?

- After.. but that is not...

- So they left you broken and bleeding in the dark, and then they send in a gentle touch... one who thrusts pleasure and soft caresses on you. And after all that suffering and anguish, when you were desperate for anything but pain, you grasped at that one light in the darkness, that one sign that you were not yet dead and in hell... where is the shame in that?

Ezio's eyes were huge, and filled with self-loathing as he starred blindly into his own nightmarish memories: I tried to resist... to fight, but... i was so alone... i had been alone in the dark for two weeks... the only contact was when they hurt me...my screams only meet by silence...and then one night... the cell door... i was naked, hanging by my chained wrists, they had whipped me until i passed out.. and... dio... i hurt..i hurt enough that i was crying...and then he... he was old, but... he was... he...took me down, and rubbed cooling ointment into the wounds... he was so kind, he talked to me, and it felt so good...and then he...

Ezio's voice faltered, and he seemed to crumble around Rosa's body, hiding his face in her skin, as he mumbled: Please... don't make me do this?!

Gentle stroking his thick hair, and scarred back, Rosa kissed the top of his head with soft lips: you have to my love... trust me it may hurt but it will help you deal with it...

- Please Rosa...i...

- Ezio, please... you need to share this, and we need to know to help..

Nodding He swallowed harshly and launched back into his story: One moment he was helping me drink cool water, and the next he was. ... he kissed me... and after all the pain and fear, i craved just a little kindness... he was gentle... and careful, he touched me as if he was scared that i would break... He returned the next day, with water once more... and once more i let him do what he wanted... then. .. he...he... on the fourth day, he came with food, i had not eaten in a week, and i was ready to do anything for that bread.. he wanted me to... his friend came in... they wanted to... i didn't want to... i felt so dirty, and so they left, with the bread...the next day they returned with the same bread and the same desires.. and i... i let them... and they were gentle, and kind... yet i. .. afterwards i couldn't even eat the bread, i felt that dirty. but i made myself do it anyway... when they returned the next day they were no longer gentle... they, they didn't hurt me... but they... the things they did to me... it was...

Pulling himself into a sitting position, Ezio wrapped his arms around his legs and resting his face on his knees, he continued in a hushed broken whisper...

- they left me still chained, with the evidence of my shame drying in streaks down my thighs, and on my face... and that was how the guards dragged me before that Borgia swine... he taunted me and whipped me, and burned my feet. and he... he... i was chained to a table, so that he could use me...i... was there for two days... and when they threw me back into the cell, i was broken... only.. i couldn't let myself die... i couldn't give up... i.. i had to return to you two...But they kept on hurting me and using me and i couldn't find a way to escape...then one night as i lay chained and naked on the floor, this old Templar comes in... he... i don't know fully why he did what he did, but he helped me dress and led me into the old tunnels, then he gave me his pouch of coins and let me loose... i...

Looking into the dancing flames Ezio whispered more to himself than to the two who sat petrified on either side off him: why would he do that? why help his enemy? he could just as easily have killed me...

- I don't know for sure Ezio, but maybe, just maybe, he was just good ? Maybe he saw the evil in what they were doing to you, and decided to do something about it...

Ezio turned slowly to stare at Leonardo with soft tear-filled eyes: Now you know... now you can both leave me...

- Leave you?! Ezio what are you talking about? why in the name of our lord would we leave you? you have done nothing wrong! you survived to come back to me, to us... and...

Wrapping his arms around his trembling assassin, Leonardo rested Ezio's head gentle on his fair, lightly freckled shoulder, slowly rocking him, as he melted into the arms holding him...

- Oh my love.. I'm so sorry for what they have done to you... i can't change it, but i can be here to help you heal...

Tears fell full and heavy, from Ezio's red rimmed eyes, as he simple let the love he felt from both Rosa and Leonardo sooth the pain in his heart. And though it still hurt like an open wound, Rosa had been right. He felt lighter, and safer as if the sharing off his ordeal had leached the poison from his soul, and allowed him to breath, once more.

Darkness crept in and the last Ezio felt as he drifted into an exhausted sleep, was Leonardo lifting him, and settling him in the warm bed...


	14. Chapter 13

Afternoon two and a half month after coming home

The spring sun was slowly gaining in strength, and soon it would be summer again.

Gliding across the sun baked roofs like a white robed spectre, Ezio felt alive once more.

Perching on the edge off a roof, he let his gaze glide over the roofs. Lazily running his scarred hands through his sweat soaked hair, as a satisfied smile played along his lips.

He should be heading home soon, before he over did it, and hurt himself again...

Home... the word still felt strange to him, it had been so very long since he had had any where to call his home, and he still wasn't sure just how good an idea he thought it to be. Yet, he was beginning to appreciate the benefit of having regular meals, and a warm bed. Aaah the bed yes, that most certainly made it worth to have somewhere to come home to.. and speaking of which...

Rising slowly he stretched, winching as the stiff scars pulled against his overworked muscles, it was high time he returned, if he was to avoid coming home before Leonardo, and running into a tongue lashing.

Besides the heat off the day was beginning to make the scars on his body stiff, and the sensitive skin were beginning to itch.

rising smoothly he glanced down into the narrow ally below him, grinning as he spotted the hay wagon move towards him at a lumbering pace... it was simple too tempting.

He was still grinning like a twelve year old, as he landed gracefully on the sun bleached roof off the home he had shared with his lovers for two months.

Home... sitting on the edge off the, roof, Ezio leaned back on his elbows, letting the suns heat, warm his tired and soar body through.

So many things had happened during these long months off healing, things he had long thought forever beyond his reach. It never ceased to amaze Ezio, how skillfully Leonardo could play him, it almost seemed as if he was a harp, strung to obey the slightest pluck off the artists long powerful fingers. But Ezio had to give his lover the credit that was due, making it seem as if he was only agreeing to live with the two off them for a short finite period, had been a stroke off pure evil genius. For when he had realized the truth, he was already trapped in their gentle grasp.

Rolling to his feet, Ezio let himself drop over the edge off the roof, only catching the hidden beam at the very last second, before swinging his long legs in through their bedroom window. Landing lightly on the worn wooden floor, he stopped only to hang his white robe, in the very cleverly hidden closet, leaving him in nothing but his loose dark grey pants, knee high boots and the bandages covering his still healing wounds, before gliding down the stairs into the large open studio.

pausing at the last wrung off the stair, Ezio quickly scanned the chaotic room, Leonardo's projects, models and unfinished commissions scattered everywhere. This had become home to Ezio and he knew now, that he would not have that change anytime soon.

The warm savory scents off Leonardo's vegetable stew, and fresh baked bread was flooding the space, and Ezio's empty stomach promptly reminded him off its plight by growling loudly.

Aaah Leonardo had obviously managed to tear himself away from the market, faster than Ezio had expected. And gliding silently through the wreckage Ezio followed the stomach rumbling smells into the kitchen.

Leaning against the doorframe He couldn't keep a soft smile from spreading across his lips, as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Rosa and Leonardo moved around in the confined space like dancers in an intricate dance, as they unpacked some foodstuffs and plated others in an obvious preparation for their dinner.

Olives, and cheese, bright spring vegetables, and spicy grains, in a multitude off colored bowls littered the large central table, surrounding... mio dio, a rack of lamb that looked more appetizing than anything else, Ezio had seen in an eternity, licking his lips in anticipation, Ezio sighed softly.

The sound stopped the pair dead in their tracks, and turning in an almost perfectly synchronized move they both starred at him as if he had grown an extra head.

- Ezio you are back... we didn't think you...did you enjoy your run?

Nodding Ezio closed in on the pair, smiling as he stepped in between then and wrapping his arms around their waists, he pulled them in close, burying his face in there fragrant hair, mumbling.

- Thank you. ...

Nestling in against his still frail frame, Rosa rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in that scent that was so uniquely Ezio, and sighed: What are you thanking us for, it's only dinner.

- No its more... it's for seeing what i needed and making me realize it... it's for being patient with me when i was being a spoiled child, and for healing me... thank you.

Silence filled the spacious room, as the trio simple held each other, reveling in the shared love and security..

This was home and good and though it might not last forever, none of them wanted to change anything. ...


End file.
